


Trying Too Hard Will Get You Nowhere

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the wise can lose their sight…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Too Hard Will Get You Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jaiden_s for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for tripledogdare, for their first challenge: The Joy of (Not-So-Good) Sex.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**On the road, 3018 Third Age**

“Was it good for you?”

Aragorn cringed at the question and did his best to avoid Legolas’ expecting gaze. Seriously, sometimes the elf could look like a puppy instead of the dignified being thrice his age that he was.

“It was nice, “ Aragorn conceded eventually as he shimmied into his clothes. He had his back to Legolas, who still lay naked on the blanket.

“Nice?” Legolas asked, softer than Aragorn had expected.

He shrugged. “Yeah, nice.” He started the ‘frank talk’ he had been planning for weeks and now he forced himself to continue it, even if the beginning of a migraine was already twinging on his left eye.

“Nice?” Legolas repeated in a hopeless tone.

Aragorn turned his eyes to his boots. He could deal better with anger than with disappointment.

“What do you mean ‘nice’?” Legolas continued in the same tone. “That makes it sound boring. Am I boring you?”

Aragorn swallowed dry and watched as Legolas pulled his tunic on, waiting for the smallest sign of irritation.

It was not there, so he was forced to continue outside of his comfort zone.

“Well... yeah, sometimes it could be more exciting... I think that the mere fact that you feel you have to ask me that question as if we were both shy virgins says a lot.”

Legolas blinked dumbfounded. “So you mean that you’ve been bored by me at other times?”

“Legolas... You are making this sound worse than it is. It _was_ nice. But we’ve done better.”

Legolas lowered his eyes to the forest ground.

“What do you mean, Estel? And what do you want? Are you telling me that we’re done? Or just that you want change?”

Aragorn knelt close to him. “I think we both what I want. I want you to be yourself, the vibrant, vigorous elf I met back in Mirkwood.”

Legolas looked up into Aragorn’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say. I know you’re right. To be frank, I was boring myself. But I thought that was what you wanted.”

“I know Imladris can be overwhelming. That was it, wasn’t it? You saw how much I admire the elegance of the place and the decorum of its denizens and you thought that you had to become as placid and tender as any of them.”

Legolas smiled self-deprecatingly. “Sometimes you know me better than myself. Yes, it was after seeing your Imladris and your Arwen...”

“We’ve been through this...” Aragorn softly chided. “I love her and I will build my life with her, if we succeed.”

Legolas nodded. “I know, and I will accept the terms of our... arrangement. I’m not as silly as you think and I may be the one who loves more between the two of us, but in the end I am still a king’s son... and I remember what it implies.”

There was a shadow of hurt pride or perhaps just hurt in Legolas’ eyes. Aragorn cupped his cheek. “Shhh,” he said, quickly pressing his lips to Legolas’. “Let’s not talk of these things any further. In times like these it may well be true that we are and will be each other’s last lovers. Just promise me that you won’t try to be something other than what you are. For I... I love you as you are.”

Legolas’ eyes widened almost imperceptibly with surprise.

“Yes, my friend,” Aragorn continued. “You should know that there is affection also beyond the lust. How could it not be?”

Legolas assented with a slight movement of his head. “Thank you. And yes, you have my word. No more pretending. I feel foolish,” he added with an embarrassed smile. “But let us go back to camp. We’ve been away for too long.”

Aragorn agreed with a nod and both got up.

“Legolas?” he called as the elf started walking away.

“Yes?”

Aragorn reached a hand and touched him on the arm. “I did mean what I said. It _was_ nice. Just not you.”

Legolas grinned. “Oh, don’t you worry. After our next tryst you’ll have so much of my ‘real me’ that, one, you’ll be glad we’re walking not riding and two, you’ll beg me for some ‘nice’ for days after.

Aragorn chuckled as he followed Legolas into the path.

 

 _Finis_  
_June 2008_


End file.
